pokemon_storybook_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Katherine the Cinccino (character)
About Katherine the Cinccino is one of Elizabeth’s two Pokémon she cares for the most, the other being Rotom. Even though it is only Ultra in disguise, she loves her just as much as her old Cinccino. Katherine serves as one of Ultra’s alter ego. Appearance Katherine is a small rodent-based Pokémon that resembles a chinchilla; she bears a heavy resemblance to her pre-evolution, Minccino. Her fur is mainly gray, and she has very fluffy and pure silky white tufts of fur encircling her ears and head, wrapped around her neck like a collar, and covering her very long voluminous tails. Her long, silky white tails wrap around her body like a scarf. She has short, small paws and feet, and paw pads on the undersides on her forepaws and feet. Like Minccino, she has large, round ears with pink insides and fluffy tufts on the outsides. Her face is practically identical to Minccino‘s, with ovular brown eyes and a tiny nose and mouth. Personality Katherine enjoy being petted and brushed by Elizabeth. She enjoys it so much that she will start purring in delight. Moves Used * Bullet Seed * Rock Blast: The white fur on Katherine’s head glows bright orange. She then fires two silver, spinning energy waves from it at the opponent. * Helping Hand * Tickle * Sing * Tail Slap: Katherine’s entire tail glows white and she hits the opponent multiple times with it. * Work Up * Calm Mind * Toxic * Hidden Power * Sunny Day * Hyper Beam: “Katherine” fires a pale pink beam of energy, with a bright white energy around it at the opponent. * Light Screen * Protect * Rain Dance * Safeguard * Frustration * Thunderbolt * Thunder * Return * Double Team * Facade * Rest * Attract * Thief * Round * Echoed Voice * Focus Blast * Fling * Giga Impact: Katherine’s body becomes surrounded in an invisible energy. A bright flash of yellow light appears in front of her face and she faces towards the opponent. She then shoots herself at the opponent and an orb of light purple energy with spiraling light yellow streaks around it appear around Katherine‘s body and she slams into the opponent with great force. * Thunder Wave * Grass Knot * Swagger * Sleep Talk * U-Turn * Substitute * Dazzling Gleam * Confide * Aqua Tail * Endure * Fake Tears * Flail * Iron Tail * Knock Off * Mud-Slap * Tail Whip * After You * Covet * Gunk Shot * Hyper Voice * Laser Focus * Last Resort * Seed Bomb * Shock Wave * Snore * Uproar * Pound * Baby-Doll Eyes * Double Slap * Encore * Swift * Charm * Wake-Up Slap * Slam * Captivate * Breakneck Blitz * Dig Abilities * Cute Charm * Technician * Skill Link Relationships Elizabeth Storybook Elizabeth no longer seems to remember that Katherine is Ultra in disguise. She takes care of her like she owns her.